1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a belt for machines for producing material webs, particularly paper webs. The invention also concerns a process of producing the belt.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In paper machines, the use of screens made of metallic or plastic filaments for supporting a paper web is known. Due to their permeability, such screens cannot be used as sealing belts which, in drying areas of paper machines, serve to seal off a drying space which borders on a heated surface, such as the surface of a drying cylinder. For such purposes, all-metal belts are used which are very difficult to handle and which, particularly because of their great weight and low flexibility, place an upper limit on the belt velocity and thus the operating speed of the paper machine. An additional disadvantage of all-metal belts is that their width, which amounts to approximately 2 m maximum, is limited for reasons of manageability.